(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive film, a drive package for an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, an OLED display including the same, and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drive film enhancing uniformity of a display, a drive package for an OLED display, an OLED display including the same, and a method of enhancing uniformity of the display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recent trends of light-weight and thin personal computers and televisions sets require light-weight and thin display devices, and flat panel displays satisfying such a requirement are being substituted for conventional cathode ray tubes (“CRT”).
Flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a field emission display (“FED”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, a plasma display panel (“PDP”), and so on.
Generally, an active matrix flat panel display includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix, and it displays images by controlling the luminance of the pixels based on given luminance information. An OLED display is a self-emissive display device, and thus does not require an exterior light source. The OLED display displays images by electrically exciting a light emitting organic material, and it has low power consumption, a wide viewing angle, and a fast response time, thereby being advantageous for displaying motion images.
A pixel of an OLED display includes an OLED and a thin film transistor (“TFT”) for driving the same.